Ten Years Ago, Lost in a Lonely Middleschool
by IzziInsane
Summary: Well, Mario and gang are in Middleschool, how Luigi and Daisy fell in love, ditto MarioxPeach. Different POV's every now and then but Yoshi goes first. Please read & review!Chapter 3 is up the 4th one is an authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1, in Yoshi's POV. Every chapter is seen in each Luigi's, Mario's, Peach's, Yoshi's and sometimes Daisy. Sometimes during a single chapter I'll randomly change it, but sometimes not. Anyway, here it is.**

**10 years ago, lost in a lonely middle school**

**CHAPTER 1: Mario's discovered, so is Peach…**

_Yoshi's POV!!! _

I was on the dull train, in dull weather, and I couldn't stop thinking about fruit. Apples, peaches, plums, pineapples, mangos, grapes, pears, figs, oranges—and the super happy tree, of course. What if something happened? What if in the school holidays, the koopas decided they WOULD go back home for the hols and destroyed what was there NOW as Yoshis' Island?! I couldn't stop thinking about it, worrying about it, yet trying to ignore what was happening next to me. Next to me was Princess Toadstool, and next to HER was Mario, and ACROSS from me was Luigi, and next to HIM was Daisy. We were 13—nearly 14—and were on our way to Lucky Smells Lumbermill (See if you can catch my drift, you'll find out the rest later).

Suddenly, the waitress came by. We took off our orders that were on the trolley, and helped ourselves. I had a variety of different fruits, Mario had spag bol, Peach had a quiche, Luigi had a veggie pie and Daisy had a salad burger. We had been on the train for about eight and a half hours, it was about nine thirty, we were about two hours away—what was the point of our parents sending us to a school a million miles away?! The school was about 26,985,872 k's away from Brooklyn, 'round the same for Sarasaland—WAY more for Yoshis' Island—the average for Peach. Why couldn't we just go to the MK?! There's a Uni there, AND a college. Excluding the fact the middle school and high school were awesome. But we all wanted to be together, and the Mario brothers only wanted to go here, so I guess it was our only choice. Our fourth year, at Lucky Smells Lumbermill middle school—lost in a lonely middle school.

I wonder, sometimes, if there IS actually someone out there…who _feels_ the same as me, but, if there is, I don't know them, so…yeah…I couldn't stop thinking about my friend, Mario, who seemed this year was more frightened…and I knew perfectly well, but…? Even though he tells EVERYONE and ANYONE they're just 'friends' when they pick it up, he told me when we were ordering that he liked her, and he said that he was too scared to tell her if she might say they can't be friends anymore, he also said there'd be NO chance in the whole of Plit she wouldn't like him too, but even though I knew something, I didn't tell him. Maybe I SHOULD'VE told him, but Peach would get all emotional about it…but maybe I should—no, I shouldn't, I'd be a bad friend to the both of them if I did, even if they ended up the happiest couple in the world. Luigi AND Daisy knew this, and THEY hadn't told them, so…maybe…Oh, I don't know!!!

"Hey, Peach, AND Mario, I have a little secret for you, this might make you two the happiest people in the world. OK, wanna know?!" I said, trying not to be scared. Why was I scared?! They wouldn't get angry, not at ME, for sure.

"Well, okay, um…" Peach said. Luigi and Daisy shot me a look, and I nodded back to them. Here it comes…their future…

"Yoshi, don't. You KNOW Mario will be angry…" Luigi said, glancing at a struck Mario. Poor Mario, he didn't even know what was coming…

"Alright, Mario, Peach, I am being absolutely loony at the moment, but…you guys are FRIENDS, right?" I asked. Mario looked at me, shaking his head slightly, and under his breath I could hear him saying "No, no, Yoshi…please…" I couldn't believe I was going to say this, but it had to be revealed sooner or later…

"Alright, Mario. Peach. You two, Mario likes YOU, Peach, and…" I was cut off by Mario, whose head was in his knees, and NOW I felt REALLY bad now. But I had to say the rest or I would be forever Mario's enemy. I took a quick glance at Peach, who had froze, then, she slightly turned around and looked at Mario in awe, and I knew what Mario was probably thinking right now…

"And, Mario, Peach loves you, too. Sorry, I know I'm not good at keeping secrets, but I just HAD to tell you…" I said, and Mario and Peach stared at me with a confused face. "What?!" I said.

"Are you mad?! I know I'm happy!! Aren't you, Mari—oh… man, you REALLY take things seriously, Mario…" Peach said. Well, SHE was happy, Mario was just humiliated, wait, no…that's not the word, more like…horrified? No…ah, yep. He was happy, but he didn't show it…he was more like discovered, he was silent like, he was probably angry with me deep down, I know Mario when he acts this way…but knowing Peach, I could infer what was going to happen next. If it wasn't that, she'd probably try and be nice to him, you know the old cheer up thing…but I was right…yep. EXACTLY what I expected.

**A Kisssssssss!!!!**

It was love at first sight, or more like love at a couple of words. Who ever knew a little words could make two best friends fall in love?! Well, I knew that Mario would make up for it as soon as I got out of the little room, to go to the toilet or something. Peach let go of Mario, and Mario was sitting there, looking struck. Stunned. No, more like struck…LOVE struck. He was staring at Peach, eyes wide open, like he was dreaming. It was a bit like a dream, huh?! Mario's true love had planted one on him, as if he never knew it was coming…LOL. Well, that was awkward. I wonder what Mario was thinking right now…he'd probably write this moment down some where REALLY special…

"What is it? Oh, come on. You love me, right? I like you, you like me…it's not like it's the end of the world. You should be happy…" Peach said, putting her arms around him.

"Yeah, Mario!! Score: 500,000,000!!! And, even BETTER, you got the hottest girl in the world!!!" Daisy said.

"Yoshi WAS right, right, Mario?" Peach asked, looking at me. Hey, I had told the truth!!! It was MARIO who told me!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!

"Yeah, he was god damn right, Peach. You were the light of his eyes, you were." Luigi said, smirking. Mario mouthed something to him.

"OK, OK!!" Luigi said laughing.

"Mario?" Peach asked.

"He's just so stunned his number one crush just kissed him!! Wait, no? Oh, OK, RIGHT. He mouthed it's because you like him too." Luigi said understanding Mario mouthing him words. He WAS surprised, and Peach knew that. She wanted to hear Mario say it, though…

"Well…I do love you but…" Mario said. I knew what he was trying to say, but I don't think Peach knew. She gave him a worried/sorry look, then Mario completed what he wanted to say. Well, SORT OF.

"No, no!! I mean…I'm just…surprised somebody actually kissed ME…and you…wow." Mario said, looking into Peach's crystal clear blue eyes. (I'm not so good at describing but hey, I'm a Yoshi!!)

"Well…YOU…I love YOU, as weird as that sounds to YOU, but you _are _cute, how could someone NOT like you?!" Peach said, leaning closer to Mario. Wow, he's SO lucky…Wait, what am I SAYING?!

They kissed, well. Peach kissed Mario, but I could tell that Mario wanted it, even though he was too scared to show it.

"Oooooooooh, MARIO!!!" Luigi said, laughing his wits out so much he was crying.

I wanted to rip that damn Luigi to bits, but instead I just glared at him. It was a kind of look that meant _"Leave 'em alone, they're just discovering love"_. And they were, and it WAS love, and now we were in year nine, and after ALL those years…well, it's FINALLY paid off.

"Peach…you—you're the best person in the whole world—WHOA!!" Mario said as the train came to a halt. It hadn't stopped at the school, it stopped for another reason. The power cut off. OH, **GREAT!!!**

"Oh, this is the SECOND friggin' time the train's stopped!! What NOW?!" Luigi shouted angrily.

"Hey, JUST because it stops you from laughing doesn't mean that you have to make a big deal about it. Shut up, Luigi. Man, you have a good sense a' humor." I said, chuckling. Suddenly, a voice came over the P.A..

"OK, People, nearly there. Don't panic—the power's just been cut off." The voice said.

Suddenly, stupid troopa Bowser came in and well… you know, talked. Unfortunately, he saw Peach kissing Mario (LOL), and then he ran away, laughing hysterically, probably off to tell his friends. Mario pulled away from Peach, worrying. He ran off after him. We all hated Bowser, no doubt about it, and Bowser was ALWAYS trying to track down Mario and Peach's relationship. Now that THIS had happened…well, goodness knows what'd happen next.

We heard kicking, punching...all that fighting stuff. Peach was looking worried, and was pulling away from the door, that was vibrating, and she was REALLY worried when Mario came back with a black eye and a couple of big bruises. We all gaped, but Peach worried the most.

"It was nothing, you wait till you see BOWSER'S face!!!" Mario said.

Peach grabbed him and cuddled him, as if she was his mother. Man, at fourteen, things were getting pretty complex…but we still had another 2/3 hours until the train arrived at the school, so there was not much to worry.

**End of Chapter 1. Oh, you Luigi lovers, don't worry, a lot of Daisy x Luigi next chapter. C ya next time  **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!! This chapter is especially for madmad squareeyes, and thank you to madmad squareeyes, yuna53 and Luigi Rules 512, as they are the ONLY people who are nice enough to review!!! Anyways, here is the second chapter. Sorry to keep you lot waiting, I have recently been trying to hit 1,000 grams in BBA, and I can only reach 967…grrr… MY BRAIN ONLY WEIGHS 967 GRAMS!! Curse you. Anyways here is a chapter, AGAIN, and Yoshi is in the spotlight, AGAIN, and near the end of this chapter they get off the train, and, like I said, LuigixDaisy in this chapter. By the way, I want reviews before I update!! Who wants to disclaim?**

**Yoshi: oo, ooh!! I WILL!!! Issy doesn't own me, but she has a Yoshi soft toy of me!!! YOSHI!!!**

**Okay….?**

**Chapter 2: More Trouble**

_Yoshi's POV!!_

It was all to fast. It was all going like it was a bird, zooming past me. Everything was too fast, it wasn't going the right way.It was like all of a sudden, one little sentence changed a whole life. Even though they were happy now, I felt…_envious_. I don't know why. Probably 'cause I had done my best friend a favour, and now, it had changed him, changed him from his normal personality, his dream had actually come true, and I didn't like that. Sure, people have dreams, and they wish for it to come true. But what's left when it _does_ come true? There are no more dreams. You're happy, sure, but now, you have nothing left to think about. Not that it had changed much, though. They were just best friends, and then they were in love. That doesn't matter, right? Actually, it DOES. It DOES matter. And I never thought of it that way until now…

I took a glance over at them, and they were reading. I squinted…some book. Heck, what do I care?! Then I looked at Luigi…oh, no. I KNEW it!!! He was sitting there, tired-looking, even though he WASN'T tired. I knew what I had done. Sometimes, you can't have it both ways. Sometimes, you can only make one's wishes come true, and when I looked at Luigi, I felt even worse.

He was jealous, I could tell. That look in his eye, the look in his eye which is like a crystal blue. He was constantly looking at his brother, then Peach, then me, then Daisy. Oh, no…what had I done? People just think of me of a little care-free Yoshi, the little cute dino who goes around causing trouble. Now, I was confused. I thought that this would make him happy, too. Then, I caught sight of something. All of us know, Peach, Mario and I, that Daisy likes Luigi, and that is too obvious, even though Luigi couldn't see that. He probably couldn't see that, because he was too busy thinking about _her_, and I knew what he wanted. I thought, and I thought, and then, I leaned over to Mario, and started to whisper something in his ear. He put his book down, and turned to me.

"Mario, don't you think Luigi looks a bit jealous…?" I asked kind of twitching, and breathing slightly.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything to make it better." He said. I knew what he was thinking right now. He didn't want Luigi following suit. He didn't want his brother to be in love like him. Maybe if he had some other feelings…

"Yes, but Daisy…he was staring right through her!! And we all know Daisy…" I started, until I saw Mario's look. It was that mean, threatening look, as if it was a warning; and it was. He was warning me, as if he was about to hurt me. But he wouldn't, only because stupid _Peach_ was there, and he knew that if he layed a finger on one of Peach's friends, it'd be over, well, Peach would reject Mario for a while. But instead, he said something NOTHING like I'd think he would say…

"Yoshi, you just ruined my life, don't go ruining Luigi's either." He turned away from me, and sat back down again. What the hell did he mean?! I thought he _liked_ Peach!! How…? Did I? _Did I ruin his life?_ I had no clue, but what ever it was he meant, I'm sure it would all make sense soon. I hope so, anyway…

Suddenly, Luigi got up, and then, (very awkward ly did this happen or WHAT?!) he tripped over, and fell on top of Princess Daisy, and she spilt her juice all over him. Daisy was shocked, and she quicly helped him up, and as she did, Luigi looked at her in the eye. Daisy and Luigi's eyes were locked on eachother's, and then, without warning, they drew closer and closer to eachother, closer and closer…until their lips met, and it was like the whole world had actually calmed down. This was nothing like a pash-kiss, this was a romantic one, and any one could tell, bcause if they were watching Luigi care fully, they would see that he was tripping head over heels for her, and Mario KNEW Luigi liked her. As soon as Peach was discovered, he was too, and then Mario put his foot down and decided that only HE could be in love. Only HE could have the fame, and Luigi can suffer and watch him in happiness. But I don't think that's quite right, either. Because if it was, what did he mean when he said _"You just ruined my life"_?! He was happy, and anyone could tell. I had absolutely NO IDEA what he meant…

_Mario's POV!!_

I hope he didn't take that the wrong way. I mean maybe I was wrong; maybe Luigi _wanted_ his dream to come true. I think Yoshi looked really confused, I don't even think he took what I said the right way in. Peach being in love with me makes me…so _HAPPY_ inside, but that was a dream, and now, Yoshi had taken my dream I would dream of every night away from me. It was like I had just lost something really important, but I got something even _better_ in return. And that's true, that is 100 percent correct. I WANT Peach to love me. I WANT to be in love, but now, I have nothing to imagine. I guess that just proves that I really love Peach…

If I'm lucky, we could be together when we're adults, we could be together for the rest of our lives…but if Bowser gets in the way, and tries to make us apart, then I don't think anything could go according to plan. Oh well…

_Luigi's POV!!_

When we drew apart, it felt like it was over already. Now I could actually fit in, having a repretation. And it was actually Yoshi, who did this, because if Mario wasn't with Peach, then I bet my courage wouldn't go near that far. I felt…odd. I felt…nervous…is that the right word? No, ANXIOUS. Anxious, and nervous, are the same thing, I guess. That is, unless you are scared and excited at the same time. Lucky Smells Lumbermill…it's different every year, I guess…

Oh, great. Just when I am having an important thinking time, the stupid over speaker has to come on…

"We would like to inform you that our destination has been ruined, so we are taking the train some place else, and let me tell you that it isn't the best high school, so no complaints. The place is called…" I looked at Mario, then Daisy, then Peach, then Yoshi, and none of them actually cared…

-"V.F.D." The overcom said.

"Hey, I've been there!! All I remember is that the initials…" Mario said… "Aww, I can't remember now!!! GRR!!" (Note: this story takes place a little bit after A Series Of Unfortunate Events). Mario said, angrily.

"I know!! Something about birds…the place has quite a bit of crows…" Peach said.

**PEACH'S Pov NEXT TIME OK?! OK I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!! I PROMISE NO FLAMES**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a really good idea for this chapter!! Thanks again to those who reviewed, I appreciate it!! And if you have any ideas for the next chapter,let me know!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 3: Gloomy Darkness in the school's cellars**

_Yet again, Yoshi's POV!!_

If Mario was trying to tell me something, why didn't he just say it in the first place? Why did he just say it in the first place?! I well never understand some people. Even though I am a Yoshi, and I am not human, I still have feelings, and that obvoously doesn't matter to everyone else, but it does to me. I could feel the cold night air seeping through the window, which, was odd, since it was summer…oh well. It was almost as if the whole of Plit was happy, and the half that was happier before the other half, was jealous, because they weren't alone anymore. And that is exactly what was happening right now. Even though you would have to have the most greatest eyesight and detective skills, anyone could tell that—not the only time in his life—Mario was jealous of his little brother, instead of his little brother being jealous of him.

The tables have turned, Mario. And, it just goes to show, that you can't have it always your way, even if that means your little brother who doesn't get attention being even with you, even that, which of course, the case was. And even if—let's just say this were to happen—Mario got even _better_ than Luigi, I'm sure Luigi could be capable of getting even with him.

But why did Mario want to be _better_ than his brother, you may ask?

Well, that's a simple reason. Because Mario had ALWAYS been at the top, and he didn't want ANYONE at ALL to be at his level. That was it, the little thing that could cause EVERY little thing into a disaster, and, when we got there, the disaster had already begun.

We got up, out of the train, and when we got out of the train, we got our bags and headed toward the school. It was BIG. And DULL. And, most of all, nothing was to be seen but crows, and eventually they cleared off, and we went inside. More than anything, I wanted to be in a room with Mario and possibly Luigi. We went inside, and the walls were made of stone, and the door was a big gate. It was VERY big, bigger than you've ever seen.

_Mario's POV!!_

It was indeed big. I was next to Peach, and we were following the group of kids and teend, and we approached the doors, and went inside. We all knew we could have a look around before we got to choose our rooms, so Peach and myself went wondering off, by our selves, in this deserted school. Not before long, we had found a big cage, and a teacher came up and told us about it.

"Ahh, yes, this old cell is known as the 'Deluxe Cell', and this will be used for those who break the rules. That is, the school rules, not the V.F.D. town rules."

"Wow, I wonder how many people have been in there?!" Peach said. After a while, she grabbed me—again—and we were some where else, and now I started to worry. Luckily enough, Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi were also there, and were all staring at the sight.

"What _is_ that thing?!" Yoshi asked, confused, yet angry.

"I have no idea," I said going closer to the trapdoor. Well, it LOOKED like a trap door, anyway. It was quite large, actually.

"Come on you guys!! Don't be such a _wuss_—DID I SPELL IT CORRECTLY?!--!!!! Let's go inside!!" Peach said, daringly.

_Yoshi POV_

I watched as Peach grabbed Mario and then Mario grabbed us, and then all five of us were going down a dark tunnel. A VERY dark tunnel. When we reached rthe bottom, we couldn't see a thing, and Luigi and Daisy were holding each other, and Mario and Peach…?? I didn't know, but I was there right next to them. Every thing was so quiet, and all we could see was a little bit of light from the trapdoor, and then, it shut. I was scared. Something was up, all right. Something was going on…

_Mario's POV_

It was scary, but not as scary. I could slightly see, and I didn't have any idea what we were going to do now. Was it the end? Who was going to come to our rescue? Surely there would be something, SURELY!!

"Well, at least we're in a room together," Peach said, looking at me. I didn't know what I was thinking right now, if it was happiness or not, but whatever it was, it didn't feel too good. Suddenly, the trapdoor shut. Oh, no. What was coming now…?

"P-P-Peach…?" I said frightened. Her voice sounded off track too.

"Yes-Ye-Yes, M-Ma-Mario???" Peach said. She was shivering, and she wasn'the only one. It was quite cold here, and I myself was shivering. All five of us huddled together, and we didn't know what was coming next.

"Why odn't we call for help?!" Yoshi demanded. "Because, Yoshi. If someone finds out that we've been down here, we'll be gone. Expelled, suspended, sent away from school, on the first day." I said back at him.

"1…2…_3!!!! _HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!!!!!" The three of them said. Peach and I were in the corner…(is this K+?! I don't remember…)…making out.

Maybe my dream had come true…or maybe I was just dreaming again.sss


	4. author note

**Alright, you guys. This is anomynous reviewing, here!! More hits than reviewers, A LOT more hits!! REVIEW, otherwise I will stop writing!! SERIOUSLY!! I know this is against the rules, but I need to catch up on my stories and do other stuff, ok?! So I probably will not update for a week. Also, please leave reviews even if they are mean, cos it still counts!! I need ideas, and if I get something wrong, you must tell me!! And one more thing, Check my profile and click on the comics!! They are sooo cool. Anyways, next update soon, I promise. Adios!!**


End file.
